


Afterthought

by Raevi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevi/pseuds/Raevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is left mostly as an afterthought to his family when they find out his brother defeated Voldemort. Used to being a wallflower, he is surprised when he is befriended by a few strange teens as Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterthought

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small, hopefully multichapter twin fic, hope you enjoy reading.

"He is the chosen one."  
"How are you certain? It could have been either of them. We weren't there, we may never know."  
"Whilst that is true, there is a way I believe to distinguish who is and who isn't..."  
________________________________________  
The small raven watched quietly from the second storey window, the rest of his family all gathered around his brother as Alex tried to fly on the toy broom. Even Sirius and Remus were below, each encouraging Alex as he shakily began to make height, a large grin splitting his face. With a book in hand he sighed and slowly trotted down stairs. He dawdled out to the back, shouts of excitement and encouragement dancing around him. Taking a seat on the back door step, he waited to see if anyone would notice him waiting there. It wasn't until almost an hour later did his father finally notice him. 'He's getting slower.'  
"Oh Harry, we didn't see you there." His father walks over, a smile filled with adrenaline gracing his lips.  
"Did you want to have a try Harry?" James asks as Sirius and Remus also come over, their expressions also glazed with exhilaration from before. Looking over to where his brother had landed, Harry notices the possessive grip his twin has on the toy. They had only bought one, only expecting Alex to actually use it due to the enthusiasm he had gained about the sport. Not wanting to upset his twin Harry shakes his head with a small smile, hoping it was enough to placate them all.  
"You sure?" He gave another nod to seal the deal.  
"Okay then." His father looks a little lost as to what he could do until Alex lured his attention away, demanding another try of the broom. James dutifully went over along with Sirius, leaving him and Remus alone.  
"You sure you don't want to try?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
________________________________________  
"Ron, why don't you go and play with Harry for a while and not bother Alex whilst he's sick." Mrs Weasley's voice reverberated through the room as Harry passed by. Today his brother had woken with a high temperature and given Mrs Weasley had seven chidren, both his mother and father had sought out the aid of her with curing Alex.  
"But he's so boring Mum, he's always quiet and isn't cool like Alex."  
"That isn't nice to say." He lingers long enough to to hear her scolding him but then disappears into bedroom, not coming out until long after the Weasleys had left.  
________________________________________  
He followed his family morosely, taking his time to scan the bustling environment of Kings Cross Station. Apart from him and his brother, he saw no one who looked to be venturing towards platform nine and three quarters. Well, that was before he saw a mob of various sized red heads.  
"Ron!" Alex called out, rushing over to his friend and quickly falling into discussion. Various pleasantries and smiles were exchanged and it wasn't long until they were placing their luggage upon the train.  
"You have fun Alex but no getting into too much trouble!" His mother sternly said before smothering his older brother in a hug. Harry though felt a large hand grip his shoulder in comfort. Gazing up, he met his father's warm eyes, "You too have fun Harry."  
After they were shuffled onto the train, Alex stuck close to Ron falling into easy chatter again. As the train pulled out, both boys waving furiously at their respective parents who in return waved them off with equal vigor. As Harry watched their parents and the station become small dots against a viridian landscape, Alex and Ron disappeared down the train, leaving him to find a compartment on his own.  
________________________________________  
"Alex Potter." The whole hall began to whisper to each other as his brother emerged from the group of first years and confidently sat. The sorting hat barely touched his head before bellowing, "Gryffindor!". The whole table gave his brother a standing ovation, various people leaning over to shake his hands as he sat next to Ron.  
"Harry Potter." He quickly closed the distance before sitting down, still and stiff until the hat touched his head.  
'How... Interesting you are Mister Potter. Where is it you think you belong?' The gravelly words made him pause for a moment. Where did he believe to fit in?  
'You have the possibility in be in all of the four houses Mister Potter. You may not understand it now but come with time...Now, is there an you are particularly in favour of?' The emerald eyed boy immediately dismissed Slytherin, quite aware of the prejudice most of his family had against the house. Staring at the three remaining tables, he was quickly drawn to the longing look his brother sent him.  
"Gryffindor." It took a few moments for him to process what was happening but he mechanically handed the hat pack to Professor McGonnogel and sat next to his brother.  
________________________________________  
In the library was where he found peace. Irresistible peace. Every other day was spent within the folds of bookshelves and his face lost between pages. Magic had always been the one thing to have not neglect him and in turn it fascinated him. He easily read ahead of most of his classmates in his school books... Well except for Hermione, a bushy haired girl in his house, but she was more a bookworm than himself. When his attention diverted from their required readings, he dived further into other subjects, care of magical creatures his most favourite, even though he couldn't take that subject till third year. They reminded him of the stories he would quietly listen to his mother tell Alex from a crack in the doorway and aroused a fantasy so absurd and so childish that he wished it to replace the reality he was stuck with. It never did though and everyday he would be reminded of that fact when various students approached him, wanting a secret or juicy tidbit on his brother. Every time he just shook his head, remaining mute until they realized they would get nothing from him and wander off in frustration or never came for him until one day near the end of September.  
"Hello? What's your name?" Glancing up, Harry looked over the source of the new voice with interest. The boy had a crazy mane of blond hair with its ends appearing as to have been dipped in red paint. He wore a gentle smile and bore the crescent of Gryffindor on his uniform with obvious pride.  
"Why would you want to know?" At his words the taller boy grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to where he sat.  
"Because I always see you alone here. I thought you would like the company." He replied simply but the intense sincerity in his eyes forced Harry to look away.  
"Harry... And I don't mind being alone. I'm used to it."  
The next day he found the blond boy already waiting at his usual spot.  
"Hiya Harry." He waved him over enthusiastically, practically pushing him into his chair before the boy settling down himself.  
"Hi... I never got your name." He shrunk under the energy the boy seemed to radiate.  
"It's... Ric, call me Ric." The boy said before shuffling over to glance at the pile of homework he brought with him.  
"Potions ughh, how boring. Do you have anything for transfiguration?" The rest of Harry's afternoon was spent with Ric explaining the finer details into the art of transfiguration.  
________________________________________  
"Hey! Hey Harry! Did you hear? I'm on the Gryffindor quidditch team!" From his spot on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room, Harry watched as various students were caught between congratulating his brother and listening to Ron's exaggerated retelling of what happened in class.  
"That's great." Harry tried to say with enthusiasm but obviously lacked any vigor. His brother didn't notice though as he began to chat with Seamus and Dean, allowing him to quietly disappear upstairs.  
________________________________________  
The emerald eyed boy never saw Ric sitting at his table or wandering around the corridors or even in the Gryffindor common room. The blond was always waiting for him though in the library, even though he could tell his friend did not enjoy reading outside of defense and transfiguration books. Harry was just glad to have a friend of his own. Most people tended to gravitate towards his brother due to various reasons... Well he was fortunate that Alex attracted most of Professor Snape's ire during potions class but it was nice having some company.  
"I'm unsure as to you why you needed to drag me here you empty headed idiot." A cold voice cut through Harry's thoughts. Peering up Harry watched as his friend Ric tried to push a raven haired boy into the seat opposite him.  
"Because Harry needs help with potions and both you and I know I'm completely hopeless at that subject." Ric reasoned before taking a seat next to the newcomer.  
"Whilst it is widely known for you being a neophyte when it comes to the subtle arts of potion brewing I am still unsure as to why you called me here specifically." The boy drawled as Harry noticed the Slytherin emblem he wore on his robs.  
"Harry, meet Sal. Sal, this is Harry and he needs help with potions cause we both know Snape doesn't have the patience to teach potions to his potion colleagues let alone children." Harry offered a small nod which was stiffly reciprocated by Sal before falling back to watching the two teens silently talk to each other through various facial expressions and stares.  
"Fine 'Ric', you owe me for this."  
________________________________________  
"Troll! Troll in the dungeon...I thought you ought to know." As Professor Quirrell collapsed onto the floor, the hall exploded into a cacophony of fearful screams and shouts. Dumbledore quickly stepped in and with a booming voice directed everyone to follow their respective prefects.  
As everyone was filed out of the hall, Harry noticed his brother and Ron suspiciously look around slinking off away from the crowds. Casting a look around, he quickly followed after, shadowing the pair until they came upon the troll who was stumbling into the girl's bathroom.  
"Hermione move!" The raven watched in morbid fascination as the situation quickly gave way to chaos and before he knew it his brother and Ron were throwing various rubble at the gurgling troll. With a sudden burn of adrenaline, Harry found himself next to the two boys, joining them as the trolls attention diverted to them. The three boys leaped out of the way as the troll lugged it's club over his shoulder, pounding the spot where they stood before.  
"Harry!" Said raven spun to find both Sal and Ric bolting towards him, distracting him as troll made another swing at the three first years. He feels himself being pulled back roughly as the club crunched against the ground where he just stood.  
"Pay attention to the danger in front of you." Sal hissed, pushing him behind as Ric stood before them, casting various spells to divert the trolls attention. Meanwhile Alex and Ron scampered around the edge and help Hermione out of the carnage and pull her to safety behind the two newcomers. Sal herded the four hastily out of the bathroom as the troll made a desperate swing at Ric who leaped out of the way and also en route for the door.

"Damn, you just don't know when to quit."


End file.
